


El arcoíris después de la tormenta

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/F, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Runes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Su hija había desaparecido hacía un año. Le habían pedido ayuda a un colega del Ministerio; todo parecía ir bien pero justo cuando estaban por dar con ella, el señor decidió traicionarlos mandando a matar a su esposo.





	El arcoíris después de la tormenta

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J .K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

 _BETA_ : Nea -noséquéharíasinella- Poulain.

El reto del mes se basaba en explicar el significado de una runa y a mí me tocó: **Jera.**

Esta runa es de buen augurio. Simboliza la recompensa por el trabajo duro e indica que es un momento propicio para comenzar proyectos.

* * *

Pansy entró a su casa salivando al saber que comería pronto pero se quedó de piedra con lo que vio al abrir la puerta: los muebles rasgados y las cortinas desparramadas por doquier.

Dio unos pasos más y distinguió una caja de madera rodeada por trozos de vidrios ensangrentados y por su contenido entendió lo que había sucedido. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando y temblando desesperada, murmurando su nombre.

Tomó unas botellas de la alacena, se sentó en una esquina de su cuarto y a oscuras empezó a darle largos tragos. Pansy sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero prefería no buscar otra forma para desconectarse.

Su hija había desaparecido hacía un año. Le habían pedido ayuda a un colega del Ministerio; todo parecía ir bien pero justo cuando estaban por dar con ella, el señor decidió traicionarlos mandando a matar a su esposo.

Quiso levantarse pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, así que se quedó observando un punto fijo en la pared. Le pareció ver unas rayas blancas resaltando en la oscuridad; no estaba totalmente consciente para identificar lo que eran o saber si era una jugarreta de su mente volviéndola loca.

Sobre la resplandeciente imagen ahora veía una lechuza. «Ahora sí lo estoy perdiendo… Hasta la oigo ulular». El ave se acercó a ella depositando un sobre y una bolsa de terciopelo verde sobre su regazo. Pansy abrió el sobre encontrando una carta sin remitente; no importaba porque ella reconocería esa caligrafía donde fuera.

Leyó el contenido con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Le sorprendieron las líneas dibujadas al final. «Es la misma forma que vi en la pared hace un rato».

Abrió la bolsa color esmeralda y la expresión en su rostro cambió rápidamente. Hacía años que no veía un montón tan grande de galeones. «¿Por qué habrá hecho esto?». Pansy no entendía nada, parecía que se había convencido de devolverle el dinero pero algo en su interior no quería permitírselo. Esa persona había recibido toda su ayuda al salir de Hogwarts y no quería hacerla sentir mal al no aceptar su regalo.

Tomó su varita y murmuró _Áfengis Finite_. Enseguida sintió como su dolor de cabeza se disipaba y su ávida mente volaba nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, lo usaré para cumplir ese sueño que planeamos en el colegio.

* * *

El sol reflejaba sobre el suelo la imagen del vitral en la fachada de la nueva tienda de costura de Hogsmade. _Pixie Fashionista_ era la sensación entre los habitantes del pueblo. Luego del artículo en el Profeta también había aumentado la clientela. Había días en los que Pansy no tenía tiempo para comer, pero eso no importaba si podía ver a todos sus compradores satisfechos con su trabajo.

Quizás el nombre no había sido la mejor elección pero tenían dieciséis años cuando lo inventaron y ella no quería cambiar nada en ese plan. Sólo le añadió una cosa: la imagen reflejada en la pared.

* * *

 ** _NdA_** :

1) El contenido de la caja de madera... Resulta que hay una tribu indígena en el Amazonas, los _Shuar_ , que cuando se enfrentan contra alguien toman la cabeza del jefe perdedor y la reducen, luego de ese proceso se llama _Tzantza._ Se me ocurrió al recordarme de la cabeza del autobús noctámbulo pero más "tenebroso".

Así que decidí que el señor al que le pidieron ayuda para localizar a su hija fuese como un informante o así de esa tribu, la pareja sabía que él era parte de ese grupo, hasta que un día se molestó tanto con Pansy y su esposo que mandó a matar al padre que la criatura...

2) Lo que Pansy ve reflejado en la pared, al final de la carta y el vitral con su reflejo en el suelo, es la runa _Jera_.

3) Yo me imagino que la que le manda esos regalos a Pansy es Padma, últimamente las junto mucho a ellas.

4) El hechizo que usa Pansy para salir de su borrachera lo inventé buscando cómo se decía alcohol o bebida alcohólica en diferentes idiomas (así como JK) y el buen cliché de un finite detrás. Así fue como quedó Áfengis que es alcohol en Islandés.

5) ¿Irían a comprar cosas a una tienda que se llame _Pixie Fashionista_? Personalmente me daría mucha curiosidad aunque seguramente suena a ropa para niñas, pero bueno... Tenían 16 años y muchos sueños por cumplir.

* * *

FIN! :)

Acepto crucios y comentarios, los leo...


End file.
